


Silence means Yes

by andihanick



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Convenient Mishaps, Crack, M/M, Pervert Kuran Kaname, Stalking, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andihanick/pseuds/andihanick
Summary: Yuuki out with a cold leaves Cross Academy to a very pissed off Zero. It was his fault she got sick but Cross didn't have to take Bloody Rose. Even more annoying, something was stalking him.





	Silence means Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Another work that had been rewritten. The original is still up on another site if you want to read it for this story and all the other rewritten one.

Zero Kiryuu was patrolling the grounds of cross academy for any Day Class students desperate enough to come out and take peeks at the Night Class. It was pretty much a peaceful patrol. Yuuki was out with a dreadful cold so it was up to him to patrol her area. It sucked because she usually took the route that all the night class used for their breaks. He hated getting involved or even be near those bloodsuckers but he had no choice. If it wasn't his fault that Yuuki got sick, he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

 

FLASHBACK

 

Zero wasn’t in the mood for anything. Bloody Rose had been confiscated by Cross and he was rushing to get to the soon-to-be-bloody Chairman’s office to get her back. He wasn’t taking any path, he was bee lining it through shrubs and bushes the fastest way he knew how. In his rush, he didn’t care what he was hitting on the way there.

So it came to no surprise that he did not even register Yuuki as he sped by the pond. Her little body was pushed out of the way and into the freezing November waters. She was soaked to the bone. It was only a few steps away when he even heard the loud splash that Yuuki’s small body made.

He paused midstride and turned back to help her out of the water. He tried his best, he really did but a loud growl from behind startled him. He not only dropped Yuuki back into the water, he was also grabbing for a gun that he knew he did have and was on his way to pick up.

 

FLASHBACK ENDS

The memory made him sigh. Not only did he get Yuuki sick thus his current tasks being doubled, he also didn’t get Bloody Rose back because Cross thought it was a great punishment. He didn’t even know how he was supposed to battle any of the bloodsuckers that go rogue. Plus there was the fact that that growling was following him everywhere. Whenever he got close to Yuuki or anyone for that matter barring Cross, a low growling would sound and a dark masked aura would be around him. 

His patrolling led him to a rose garden in the furthest corner of the campus. This was probably a last stop for him so he decided to idle around. He wasn’t in the mood to go the Sun Dorms nor did he want to go to the Headmaster’s house because Yuuki would be moaning about wanting this or that cooked for her because she was sick. He walked over to a tree that seemed to be a good spot for his nap. He closes his eyes and leans back on the tree. It was so soft, comforting and warm.

‘Wait, that was not how a tree sounded like.’ Zero’s thoughts were interrupted by strong arms wrapping around him. They were familiar arms but it was strange to see them around him. He struggled out of the hold, trying to turn his head around to see who it was that was hugging him but whoever it was, they were strong. He couldn’t even sense them because they were masking themselves. Once more he tried to grab for Bloody Rose and then remembered that he still didn’t have his damned gun. He was utterly helpless so he did the last thing he could, curse the stranger holding him down and hope for the best.

"BASTARD! LET ME GO! I'M A PREFECT HERE SO YOU BETTER DO WHAT I SAY!" A low chuckle sounded in his ear, the vibrations through Zero’s back making him shiver in delight, much to his own dismay. That low voice continued to get nearer to his ear and it spoke. He knew that voice!

"Be quiet, Kiryuu-kun. I wish to get some rest and I can't have that with you screaming. It's not my fault you decided to sit here of all places.”

“What the hell!? Kuran, let me go. What do you even think you’re doing?”

“Why, Kiryuu-kun, I'm only doing what any other normal person would do when presented with an opportunity. I grasp it and take it for my own like a pillow.” Zero could practically hear the smirk in Kaname's voice. The bastard was enjoying teasing him and it was pissing him off.

"WHAT THE HEL! I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING PILLOW SO LET ME THE FUCK GO! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN GET HERE?”  
“Why, my dear Zero, I’ve been keeping a close eye on everything mine. It’s only natural I know where you’d end up in. Whether it’s here in my garden or here in my arms.” Zero started to squirm and struggle, vigorously this time, accidentally grinding against the now horny pureblood. Kaname was getting hot and Zero's squirming only made it worse, not that this wasn't his plan in the first place. 

Suddenly Zero stopped squirming. He could feel something hard pressing up against him. He was suddenly horrified but he knew that no matter how sadistic the bastard was, he wasn’t a pervert. Right?

"Kuran! There's something poking my back, what is that?" Much to Zero's horror, Kaname only chuckled and leaned closer to his ear, ghosting over it with his breath. His arms travelling to Zero's thighs, holding down his legs to stop his squirming.

"Wouldn't you want to know, Kiryuu-kun?"

"You perverted bloodsucking horny pureblood! Let me go! Let me go…"

"That won't do, Kiryuu-kun. It's your fault that 'it' got like that. You should take responsibility!" With the implication, Zero blushed. He knew what the bloodsucker meant and he knew it was partially his fault.

'My squirming must've caused me to grind against Kuran but it isn't my fault I was squirming. If he just let go of me like I said this wouldn't be happening!' His musings were interrupted when he was lifted from the ground, bridal style by Kaname and was being carried off to an unknown location.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing? Put me down." Kaname smirked at him.

"Well since you were silent…I took that as your reply. You're taking responsibility for my problem. Remember what they say…Silence means yes." With that Kaname carried Zero to his room in the Moon Dorms, the hunter screaming at the very aroused pureblood the whole way there. No one dared to interrupt, after all Kaname was a pureblood.

\---

The next day, Zero was standing around for the changeover with Yuuki who had recovered the night before when he picked up one of the night class' conversations.  
"Neh, did you hear it last night? They say there was a ghost in Dorm Leader Kuran's room that's why we could hear moaning and groaning. I know we're vampires but it still scared the shit out of me when a very ominous aura that wasn’t Kaname-sama emanated from his room." said Aido. Zero began to furiously blush, he knew what that 'ghost' was. He was about to run when someone grabbed his arm, pulling him into an embrace.

"Neh~ Zero-chan, did you have fun last night? I know I did." The voice was Kaname's and it had an unusually cheery yet sadistic tone to it. He was smirking, making Zero blush even more.

After that day, there were several ambulances coming to and from Cross Academy carrying students who have been rendered unconscious due to blood loss. Everyone saw the mass of blood that littered the path for changeover. No one expected that even Kaname's inner circle of comrades would faint from severe nose bleeding. Only three students were left, Zero who was brooding and sulking over the fact that he was exposed, Kaname who was hovering over Zero, trying to make him go for round 2 and Yuuki. She was the only one expecting this development form her dear brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me a comment about your thoughts on this. Whether you like it or not, it's nice to hear from you readers.


End file.
